Recuerdos
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Ellas están en mis recuerdos y duele, duele mucho...


_Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? ¿Me recuerdan? Por si no saben quien soy, soy la que alguna vez se hacía llamar Zakuro Hatsune, Renee Liddell, etc… En esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño Drabble que le escribí a mi mejor amiga y que ella me ha dado permiso compartir con todos ustedes, así que denle gracias._

 _Antes de empezar, quiero decir que este fanfic está basado en mi fanfic anterior "Nuestra Historia Sigue", más específicamente después del final y centrado en Yasuko Soto (la hija de Asami y Korra), así que si no lo has leído, lo quieres leer y no quieres spoilers te recomiendo no leerlo porque te arruinaría el final por completo._

Recuerdo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, seguía sin aceptarlo, ya había pasado por esto cuando tenía tres años, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez mis madres no volverían a través de algún portal espiritual. Aún recordaba la última vez que las vi con vida en ese campo de batalla, Ma' me había implorado que me fuera con Tonraq y lo pusiera a salvo, yo me negué, no quería dejarlas allí con ese gran armatoste disparando a diestra y siniestra, pero no podía negarme a la petición, después de todo, entendía porque no quería que estuviésemos allí. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos nos despedimos sin saber que ese adiós sería el definitivo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar aquello, había pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel incidente y la muerte de mis madres, la gran Avatar Korra y la gran ingeniero Asami Sato, dos grandes mujeres que dieron sus vidas por proteger al mundo y el equilibrio de éste. Me acosté en mi cama y puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos en un vano intento de esconder mi llanto, no quería que nadie me viese así, después de todo era la mayor de los Sato y quien debía parecer fuerte a pesar de que por dentro estuviese destrozada, yo no era como Tonraq que deja fluir sus emociones, no, yo no podía darme ese lujo, alguno de los dos debía permanecer en calma y esa debía ser yo.

Cuando el llanto cesó al fin me paré lentamente de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina de nuestra casa. En la total oscuridad el lugar que por toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia llamé hogar parecía sombrío y sin vida, a donde sea que mirase recuerdos venían a mi mente: cuando Ma' nos contaba historias de los avatares pasados, o cuando mamá se puso a llorar cuando Tonraq y yo hicimos nuestra primera ecuación correctamente sin ayuda de ella, o esa vez cuando Ma' y mamá encontraron a Tonraq con su primer novio y después, a la semana, con su primera novia. Sin notarlo estaba sonriendo y llorando a la vez, habían tantos recuerdos aquí que dolía tan solo estar en este lugar.

Mis pasos me guiaron hasta la habitación de mi hermano, sin dudarlo abrí la puerta y contemplé a Tonraq en su cama abrazando con fuerza la fotografía familiar que nos habíamos tomado antes de que la guerra iniciara. Esa imagen había sido capturada en nuestras vacaciones en la Isla Kyoshi, habíamos ido por el aniversario del tío Mako y la tía Meiko, así que en aprovechamos a tomarnos esa foto. Ese día fue muy divertido, Ma' había hecho una competencia con el tío Bo para saber quién podía comer más y, obviamente, Ma' ganó sin miramientos; mamá, por su lado, había participado en la ronda de lucha con las guerreras Kyoshi, es más que obvio que mamá ganó, después de todo, era Asami Sato, la mejor guerrera no-control de la historia seguida del comandante Sokka.

Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y de la felicidad que había sentido por esos maravillosos recuerdos un pensamiento logró que mi mundo se fuera para abajo de nuevo, «jamás podrás volver a tener esas experiencias de nuevo con ellas». Sentí mis piernas debilitarse y mis brazos me acogieron en un abrazo desesperado. Ma' y mamá ya no estarían de nuevo en la Isla Kyoshi. Ma' ya no nos contaría historias. Mamá ya no nos felicitaría por un proyecto bien hecho. Ma' ya no nos regañaría. Mamá ya no nos consolaría. Ya no había más familia Avatar, ahora solo estaban los hijos del Avatar Korra y de Asami Sato, las heroínas del mundo.

— El mundo de puede ir a la mierda... Quiero a mis mamás de vuelta... — Susurraba de nueva cuenta entre lágrimas.

Recuerdos de ellas venían a mi mente, recuerdos que me hacía feliz y a su vez me destruían cada vez más. Las extrañaba, las añoraba, quería verlas de nuevo, que me abrazaran y me dijeran que todo estaría bien... pero eso ya jamás pasaría, ahora solo me quedaba este dolor y los recuerdos de cuando éramos una familia... una familia feliz y completa.


End file.
